


The Immortal Hannibal

by LadyRedinWaiting



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Immortality, M/M, Multi-Era, Multiple Selves, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1271095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRedinWaiting/pseuds/LadyRedinWaiting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal has lived many different lives and is looking for his true love. He has died many times looking for love but soon he will find the one. Will has many issues in his life needs psychological help. He is hesitance at first but he can feel the connection with Dr. Lecter. Hannibal is looking for love and Will is looking for comfort. Will they meet each other needs?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Client

**Author's Note:**

> This is going be more focus about Hannibal past live and Will becoming a part of it. It has a lot films that Mads Mikkelsen is in. I will list the films I have references in every chapter in the end. I have watched about 5 movies and they are part of Hannibal past. This will have part from the novel Red Dragon! 
> 
> Clash of Titans: Draco
> 
> Flame and Citron: Citron

The evening is quiet in Hannibal's office and no one is there for an appointment. He gets out his book with his life story drawn and written by himself. He has lived many different lives and he keep coming back to life. Hannibal is looking for his true love and thought that he found it multiple times but every time he dead they forgot him. Many have morn his deaths but none of them knew the truth about him. He looks at a drawing from his first past life where he was a general of a Greece army during the time when his people had stop praying to their gods. There was chaos and he had to help his people. He smiles and remember how much of an ass he was to Perseus. Hannibal turns to another page and sees a note to one of his families. This family from the time period of War World two. He had many names but he chose this one and he is going to keep it. As Hannibal is look through his past live he hears someone come in. He didn't know or remember that he had a client this evening. He closes the notebook but one of his pictures had fallen.

Will must go to therapy because Jack thinks that it is effecting this work. He is a detective and he is one of best. However, over the past few years he had not giving his best at work. Will is having marital issues to the point which his wife has divorce him. This event had hit him hard because Molly had got custody of Willy and she doesn't want Will to see him at all. The divorce is his breaking point and he had attacked one of his fellow officers. Jack tells him to go see a psychologist and come back in a week.

Will goes to the address of Dr. Hannibal Lecter and when he walk in there is no secretary to let him in. He goes into the next room and sees a man that his looking over some files. The man is tall, handsome, sandy brown hair, he is wearing an expensive suit and he seems to be from another era.

Hannibal looks up and moves towards Will . "Hello, sorry. I was just looking at some notes. I had forgotten that I had a client. My name is Dr. Hannibal Lecter. " He pulls his hand out for a handshake.

Will shakes his hand and notes that he has a strong hands. "That is ok. I am Will Graham. My boss sent me here. Jack Crawford?" He says and stands there waiting for Dr. Lecter to tell him to seat down.

"Ah, yes. Nice to meet you Will Graham. You may take a seat. Do you prefer to be called Will or William?" Hannibal asks as he seats down with a note pad. He takes notes on the first session. He notes Will's physical appearances, his speech, posture, eye contact, movement, emotions and emotional expression. He looks at Will who is a very handsome man, with luscious curly brown hair that is mess, bluish-green eyes that hide behind a black frames, he has a stub which ages him, his lips are lush and pink. He is a wearing a plaid shirt and a plain pair of jeans. Will look ordinary but there is something about him that Hannibal feels he is important to him or will be some day.

"Will, is just fine. Did Jack tell you why I need to be here?" He questions Hannibal and wants to know the truth.

"Jack had told me about your situation but I want to know more about you Will. How are you feeling?" Hannibal asks and he can smell the whiskey on breath. He knows that many police officers cope with alcohol instead talking to someone. Jack had not told him how unstable Will or how bad his life had become.

"Haha. That is Jack for you." Will thinks about the question and he didn't want have to open up to a random stranger.

"Will? This must really hard for you talk to me. I am just some stranger that your boss is making you go to."Hannibal says and knows that this is a hard experience for him. Many people need more time to open up to him.

"What? How did you know that?" Will is shocked and wonder if this guy is a mind reader. "Ok, yeah it is hard to open up to some stranger. I get that I am going through a rough time. But, men talking about their feelings like come on." Will says and knows all the stigmas of going to a psychologist and the guys are going to rag on him.

"Will, it is a lot more healthier to talk about your issues rather than keeping it in. It is not healthy and you will burn out faster. We can start with small steps to help you. I know that Jack wants to you get better." Hannibal responds and sees that Will doesn't really want to hear it.

"Maybe, that is what Jack want you to think." He groans and hates talking about him. He is always pushing more pressure on him. He caused him to be danger every day and Will knows that is part of his job. However, Jack always gives him the hardest cases and wants it done in a week or so.

Hannibal sees that Will is get mad at something or someone. His hand is clenching the chair and his face is becoming flushed with anger. "Will? Are you ok? You seem to be getting mad at something or someone? What is on your mind?"

Will goes back to reality "What? I was just thinking about Molly?" He lies and hopes that Dr. Lecter will believe it.

"Oh, and who is Molly?" He asks and knows that Will was thinking about something else.

"Molly is my ex-wife." He says then something got this attention that is on the floor. He gets out of his chair and pick up a black and white photo. "Who are they?" He asks and gives Hannibal the photo. He didn't really want to talk about Molly and his life at the moment.

Hannibal watches Will pick up the photo and gets a good look at his butt. He licks his lips and see that Will has pick up one of his old photos. "Oh that is my grandfather Citron with his family, he lived in Demark, and he fought the resistance. I didn't even know that was on the floor. Thank you for picking it up" He places the picture on a table and he locks his eyes with Will. His eyes have darken and he doesn't really want to be here with Hannibal.

"That is interesting. You look a lot like your grandfather. My family say that I look like one of Arthur's knights and I would laugh about. They say that I was the reincarnation of Galahad. It is silly right." Will says with a chuckle and puts his hand through his curly hair. He feels he is getting warm and he can feel Dr. Lecter's eyes on him.

"I don't think that is silly. We are part of our ancestries. You just said that I look like my grandfather so what is the differences?" He raises a question and Will needs to think of an answer.

"Well, that is different. There is a photo and they just saying that because of some old myth. You have proof and my family has their crazy old tales. Is our time over yet? I don't feel like this helping me?" Will becomes irritably and wants to leave. Yet, he wants to get to know more about Dr. Lecter. He is someone who is interesting and he can talk to a little.

"Do you really think that I am not helping you? I am sorry. I hope you know that this will take time. But, if you don't want to see me anymore than that is ok. I can give you a different psychologist." Hannibal tells Will without showing any kind of emotion.

Will is shocked that Dr. Lecter will just passed him off but he wants to see him more rather less. He is just in a mood today and maybe he might talk next time. "No, I am sorry it have been a shitty week and Jack is always on my ass about things at work.

I still want to keep seeing you. I feel like we had some kind of connection, that might sound crazy but I am being honest." Will smiles at his own words and he seems to being calling himself crazy a lot today.

Hannibal smiles and is happy that Will wants to keep seeing him. "That is good to hear. I am fond of you, Will. Is this time good for you? Or should we change the time?" He asks and wants to make Will as comfortable as he can. He knows this is hard for Will and he need to ease him into this treatment.

"Thursday at 7:30pm is much better than Mondays. Is that ok with you?" Will asks and hopes that he can see Dr. Lecter again.

"Let me check." Hannibal walks over to his desk to see if he is available during that time. He smiles "I am free. So next Thursday good for you, Will?"

"Well, can we meet this Thursday. I need to talk to someone and I know that it will take time. I need your help. Today, is not a good day nothing against you, Dr. Lecter." Will says and hopes that he gets the help that he need.

"Will?" Hannibal says and wonders if that is a good idea. He would love to see more of Will but is it a good idea? Hannibal wants more time with him because he is going to be part of his life. "Yes, that is fine. But, next time you have to open up more. This will be hard for you but I need to learn more about you. Good night, Will. See you soon. Here is my card if you need to talk to me." Hannibal hands Will his card and gently touches his hand. When, they touch it was like electric shock passed through them.

Will feels the shock and knows that Hannibal can feel it to. They have a connection and it is a odd feeling. "Good night?" He says and wonders what he should do next. "You felt that right? As we touched?" He couldn't just leave it at that because he wants to know what dark magic is going on.

"Yes, I did feel like and I have never felt anything like that in my life. Are you ok?" Hannibal says in a worried tone because he knew what the shock meant. Will Graham is his true love or at least that is what his mentor is telling him. This time he will have his happy ending or at least he hopes.

"Yes, I think that I will be fine. Sorry, have a good night see you Thursday." Will says is a mellow tone and leaves the room still confused. He feels like this in the beginning of something but what?

Hannibal stands there and wonders what will happen with Will. He knows he must ask her if this is the fates work or if this a cruel trick. He looks at his pictures and wonders if she will come if he called to her.

A tall woman appears into his room in a white toga, she has long blond hair, bright green eyes and she has a light surrounding her."Hello, Draco. Or do you prefer Hannibal now?" She asks and touches his shoulder.

"Hello, Athena. I thought that you would never come?" Hannibal smiles are looks at the woman that gave him immortal life to find his true love.

The immortal finding love or despair?


	2. Memories of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal thinks of his past. Will is gets his emotions out and Hannibal does his best to help. There is angst in this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This relationship will go by slowly. Yes, Hannibal is very out of character and so is Will but this is an alternative world. They will be switch roles at times and Will might have borderline but I still figure out what he might have. Sorry!

The goddess sits on the desks and see that her immortal is worried. "What is on your mind Hannibal?" She asks in a velvet tone and holds his hand.

"What have the Fates done to Will Graham and me? I never felt this before. I am worried and confused. Please, tell me what is going on." He asks her and he can feel her comfort. She always cared for him and saved him no matter how many times he died. He sits next to her and listen to her.

Athena takes in a deep breath and tells him what she knows. "Do you remember Galahad?" She sees that he nods and continues. "He was your soul mate but you didn't have time to interweave your souls at one. You died when you tried to kill the enemy. Even, though I told you not to be a hero. You were loyal to your friend Arthur. The fates are giving you another chance but this is the last time. Will Graham is the reincarnation of Galahad and you will be able to connect with him. If you don't bond with Will you will wither and die. Make every moment counts so, make him fall in love with you. I can't save you this time. However, if you success then you can live with Will as long you want. You will have the choice to live with him forever as long you become one with him. My time is scarce. I must go. May the fates be with you. Good bye my immortal." She leaves after she kisses Hannibal cheeks and vanishes.

Hannibal listen to her carefully and knows what he has to do. However, it is not very simple task and he is worried if can do it. The Fate might have gave him a time period which makes everything more complicated. He feels Will is very similar to Galahad but he is different. Will is going through a hard situation which is there to help him through it. Hannibal wonders how he will do this impossible task.

As time pass Hannibal thinks all the memories of Galahad who was one of the youngest of the knight and the most naive. Yet, Galahad was the most handsome out the knights. He had bright blue eyes, curly brown hair, and his body was very built. He never wanted to kill even though he was his job. He caught Hannibal's attention but back then he was called Tristan. Back then he had long dirty blond hair with a one single braid which Galahad has insisted in braiding his hair. He has a beard, a black tattoo on his face, he was a very quiet warrior, and he kept to himself.

The two had their moments but Galahad made the first move on Tristan. He went up to him one day and ask why he would stare at him. They were alone in Tristan's room and this where it all started.

"Tristan why are you always looking at him. Why am I so interesting to you?" The young knight asks without know the consequences of his words.

Tristan didn't say a word but got up and gentle kissed Galahad. That night they did a lot more than kissing. They establish a relationship and they learned to care for each other.

Hannibal gets back to reality and sees that he must get home. He remembers all the good times with Galahad and hopes it will be similar with Will. The days goes by and then it is Thursday comes.

The day goes slow for Hannibal and just wants to see Will. He dressed one of his best suits and looked his best. He is wearing a light blue shirt, a maroon tie, a navy blue jacket, and matching pants. He know that he is handsome but Will notice him.

Will knocks on the door and looks a bit better than last time he was here. He is clean shaved and put himself together.

Hannibal opens the door with a smile and welcomes Will in. "Good evening Will. How are you?" He says in a soothing tone and let's him sit down first. He notes that he shaved and looks a lot better this session.

"I am feeling a little better. I decide I need to put my life back together. I can't just mope around." Will says in a confident tone but his body language is telling a different story. He is lay back with his hands cross. His faces is showing a expression of worry.

"That is very good to hear. Why the sudden change of plan, Will? What change your mind?" Hannibal asks as he sits down and relaxes. His mind is a mess and not as focus as he should be. But he notes all of Will's nonverbal behavior.

Will face twisted in a confused gaze and wonders what he should say. "Honestly, I thought if I get my life together than Molly will want me back. Who am I kidding? I am a mess. How can anyone fix me? I just want to be with her but she doesn't want me back. Do you know how much that hurts. To not be wanted?" Will's voice trembles and he sobs. He can't hold it in anymore. He curls up into a ball and he can't stops his sobs.

Hannibal is shocked and didn't except Will to open up so quickly. He has to trend water here and be very careful with his words. "I don't know how that feels, Will. Can you tell me what you are feeling?" He asks and the sobbing becomes louder.

"How I feel? I feel like shit. I can't eat or sleep. I can't work. I feel worthless." He blubbers and cries into his hands. He doesn't know what to do but let out all the sorrows.

Hannibal can't just watch him cry any more. He gives him a tissue, he moves closer to him and holds him. He hums a song he would sing to Galahad and Will slowly calmed down.

Will didn't mind the touching and found it very soothing. He blushes after and knows that Hannibal will think he is some pussy. "I am sorry. I haven't cried like that since my father died."

"Will, it is fine. How do you feel now?" Hannibal asks and hopes that the crying help let out some feelings.

"I feel a bit better. I was holding a lot in. I couldn't talk anyone at work because they didn't want to hear my sob story. I do want to get better. It is hard being single again at my age. You know what I mean?" Will says as he gets himself back into a calm state. His blows his nose and wipes off the tears. He thinks he looks like a mess and Hannibal finds him gross.

"No, I don't know what you mean, Will. You are a very handsome, smart and strong man." Hannibal says without know what would happen. He can't just hit on his clients.

Will thinks that he is hearing things. "Did you just call me handsome and smart? I just cried in your office and you think I am handsome?" He is very confused why his psychologist is giving him compliments.

Hannibal clears this throat and tries to change the subject. "Why does this confuse you Will? Don't you know that you are handsome? I don't mean to make you uncomfortable. Are you thinking about dating?" He tries his best to have Will think about something else. He keeps his express showing calm but he is nervous about what will happen next. This never happens not in this body.

"What dating? What is that? No. I am still getting over Molly but when I am ready I will make sure I will inform you." Will says the statement with a grin and Hannibal blushes a tint of pink. He laughs at Hannibal's reactions and feels things might get better.

"What are you doing to get over Molly?" Hannibal asks and wanted this to be more focus on Will issues rather than sexual advances. He see that Will is a lot more playful and wants to something from him beside the help.

"I am coming to you for help? What should I do Dr. Lecter?" Will asks and sees that Hannibal is trying to change to topic. He makes his own psychologist uncomfortable what kind of person is he.

"That is a good start. Will, I can't tell you what to do because this your life and you have to take control of it. I can give you advice in ways to cope with your situation." Hannibal acts very profession and see that his time is almost over.

"Ok? How should I cope?" Will asks and needs more help. He notes that the time is almost over and decide to be an ass.

"Well, our time is almost done but I can give a tip. Then we can come back to this next week. You could have a hobby that you enjoy and do that when you feel sad. You do have hobbies?" Hannibal asks and sees that Will is smiling about something. What is this cunning man planning.

"Yes, I do have hobbies but would you like to be one of my hobbies?" Will grins and sees that Hannibal's reaction is total shock. "What I mean is that it is getting late but I want to go out with you. For like a coffee? I will be getting myself out there." Now, he pleads with Dr. Lecter and thinks that he is willing to help.

Hannibal is shocked about what Will is saying. He notes the different emotions that were displayed in session which worries him. "Will, that would very unprofessional. I am willing to go out with you. In a friendly way and I will be help you in coping. Also, getting you back into society and hopefully get you back to work. You can have my number, call me when we can meet up and where." Hannibal gets up and Will does the same. They walks towards the door but Will still wanted to say something.

"I will call you Dr. Lecter. Thank you for your help." He puts his hand out for a shake and Hannibal shakes his hand. However, Will pulls him close and pecks his cheek. Then he runs out before Hannibal can responds.

He leaves Hannibal feeling confused but happy. Will seems to be getting more comfortable with him. What is going on with Will and what is his game with Hannibal?


End file.
